


Kokichi's Gremlin Adventures

by Bacon_Bob



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kokichi dies a lot, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, One Shot, Sensitive themes, but we love him, how tf do you tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacon_Bob/pseuds/Bacon_Bob
Summary: I'm just a depressed person who had nothing better to do.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Celi started reading, celi adores these fanfics





	1. Info and Request box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making this a One-shot book. Yay! I love angst so most of these will be that. I'm going to put our favorite gremlin through hell. Sorry but at the same time not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Oct 9th, 2020 I got rid of the rule because I found it stupid, and really I couldn’t find anything to back up any evidence that supported it.
> 
> Edit 2: Sorry if you all are getting a lot of notifications, I'm editing and revising my one-shots

**Rule upon requesting and commenting (I'll probably add more later):**

Request here, please.

You are not limited to your request. Request as many ideas as you can.

I won't always get to your request. I apologize.

I will only do Smuts/lemons if asked.

No ship or comment wars, please

Agree to disagree. Having opposite opinions is totally ok.

If I get something wrong, I'm ok with being corrected but don't be rude about it. Sometimes it's hard to tell if someone is being rude or not.

A lot of these will be cliche. If you don't like that then, sorry I don't know what to tell you. It's hard to come up with something original.

Try not to spam, please.

I've been having trouble with toxic and negative people. Please don't be one of those people.

No incest or pedophilia jokes or I will hunt you down. They make me very uncomfortable so please no.

Constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm looking to improve my writing. But please learn the difference between constructive criticism and regular criticism

If you see any grammar mistakes, then let me know so I can fix them. I usually don't have time to proofread any of my chapters.

**Oma ships will include the following (Not all stories will have an oma ship):**

**_Romantic:_ **

Kiibouma

Saiouma / Oumasai

Oumamami

(If you request a different 'Romantic' ship then I don't mind if it's within my comfort zone)

**_Platonic:_ **

Keebo x Oma (If I can't ship them, they shall be friends)

Saihara x Oma (Same thing here)

Amami x Oma (I like the Big bro Rantaro dynamic)

Tenko x Oma (Two big gays in the same room gives me life)

Maki x Oma (I like the protective sister dynamic)

Kaede x Oma (Best wing girl/Older sister)

Nagito x Oma (Never leave them alone together)  
  
  


**_Honorable mentions. I will only do them upon request or if I have a nice idea using the two of them. Platonic only:_ **

Himiko x Ouma (Lazy duo)

Angie x Oma (Happy duo)

Miu x Oma (Best friends that insult each other to show love)

Kirumi x Oma (Mom friend that doesn't want to be called mom)

Tsumugi x Oma (Occasional cosplay/Anime buddy's)

Kaito x Oma (Oma just likes to fuck with Kaito)  
  
Gonta x Oma (Gonta doesn't deserve that kind of mental abuse.)

**_I will most certainly not do (But hey if you ship them you ship them. You do you)._ **

Kiyo x Oma (I can't even see them talking to each other as friends)

Ryoma x Oma (I guess they would go to a cat cafe together, idk. This one is a maybe)


	2. His Promise of Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this one. i find it too dramatic and stupid but I hope you enjoy though.

People want what they can't have. People get what they don't want. The greed in their eyes never fades. Some get what they deserve. Others get what they earned. It's natural for these thoughts to swarm around people’s heads. Like how bees swarm around a bush to get the pollen. Their hard work will never end. They work from the beginning of their lives till the end. All they know is work. People are like bees in a way. From the beginning, they are told to work hard, and you'll succeed in the future. With enough hard work, you'll be happy.

Ouma tried and tried to show him the signs. He was always there for his best friend. They did everything together. They laughed and played and joked. Through the years Shuichi and Kokichi have been through everything together. From childhood bullying to first break-ups.

It hurt Kokichi so much when he first saw his beloved cry for the first time. It wasn't an ouch I scraped my knee, kind of cry from when they were kids. No. It was the first heartbreak kind of cry. One was that Kokichi vowed to prevent Shuichi from experiencing again. He made a silent promise to protect and make Shuichi happy by any means necessary.

What he didn't know was that promise was going to be his downfall. No matter how bad he tried to ignore it, it hurt so much. But Kokichi wasn't going to jeopardize their friendship just because of his simple crush. It wasn't worth it, and it would pass soon because it was just a phase. A phase they would soon pass. At least that's what he thought.

~~~

Soon he's feeling for his friend were so strong that he had to tell him. He just had to! It started simple. Take him on a date to his favorite restaurant. Then they would go to their old treehouse in the forest. And when the sun was set just right, He would confess his undying love to Shuichi! It was foolproof! It had to work!

"S-sorry Kokichi. I already made plans with Kaede. Maybe next weekend?" Kokichi's smile slightly faltered but not enough for Shuichi to see. "That's alright Shumai! Have fun on your date with Kayaday. But you owe me a date to kay?" Shuichi's face had gotten all flustered. It turned a tomato red. "I-it's not a date!" Kokichi only laughed as he placed his hands behind his head. "Sure, it isn't. Well, text me after your date. I'll go bug Keeboy or Avocado for the time being." With that Kokichi left. No matter. He can always try again some other time.

~~~

And try again he did. He was going to try a walk in the park and ice cream. Something simple but nice.

**(He Shushu, you free today?)**

**(Hey Kokichi and no I’m not. I'm so sorry. I'm going to the movies with Kaede)**

**(Awe another date? Well, good luck! Try to steal a kiss or something)**

**(Not a date)**

**(Keep telling yourself that)**

**(iuhf fiitjee I’m telling you it's not a date)**

**(uh-huh sure)**

**(OUMA!)**

**(Nishishi)**

**(whatever. I got to go.)**

**(kay ttyl)**

**(Ttly)**   
  
  


Ouma sighed as he threw down his phone. Really, he wanted to cry. "You said you'll hang out with me today" Tears pricked his eyes. He shook his head. "NO! I'll just have to try some other time" Kokichi Grabbed his phone to look up ticket prices. "The fair is coming soon, maybe he'll want to go. Then I’ll confess"

~~~

Days later he was about to text Shuichi to ask until his doorbell rang. He got up from his couch and opened the door. "Oh! Shuichi I was about to text you." Shuichi looked visibly nervous but Ouma would pry about that later. "Kokichi! I want your opinion on something. May I come in?" Kokichi stood aside to let Shuichi in. Shuichi nodded his head as a thank you and walked to the counter. The purple-haired boy closed the door and walked to the fridge, offering Shuichi a drink as he grabbed a panta from himself. The blue-haired boy politely declined. The purple-haired bot shrugged and took a sip of his drink before speaking. "So, how can I be of service to you?" He said with a bright smile and cheerful attitude. "Well, I was thinking of asking Kaede to the fair tomorrow, N-Not as a date or anything, just as friends, I don't know if it's too soon? What do you think.”?

Kokichi's heart almost shattered but he kept his grin. "Nah you'll be fine. Besides, why not make it a date? You two are almost made for each other "R-really? Well, I wouldn't say made for each other, but you think it'll be ok if we just go as friends?" No! IT'LL NOT BE OK! You were supposed to go with me! I was going to ask you! "You'll be fine! You should go and have fun!" No, you shouldn't go. Not with her. Go with me instead! You skipped out on me anyway so make it up to me!

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks’ Kokichi. I'll go ask her right now before it's too late!" With that Shuichi ran out the door to call Kaede. When the coast was clear, Kokichi's smile completely fell. *sigh* "I'll just have to confess some other time. Maybe Rantaro wants to go. We'll just have to go when Shushu and Kaeidoit aren't there."

~~~

'Today's the day' Ouma thought. Shuichi finally made time for him. They were going to go to the park. He wrote a whole letter and set up the whole day. Finally! Finally, he'll be able to confess. Keebo and Rantaro helped him write the letter and encouraged him that he could do it. They knew about his other failed attempts but that didn't stop him from encouraging Ouma to victory!

"Hey, Shumai," Kokichi said as Shuichi walked over. "Hey Kokichi" Shuichi smiled that beautiful smile. The smile that Kokichi swore to keep on that lovely face. The pair walked around the park, catching up and eating ice cream. They were having a blast until those horrid words Shuichi's mouth. Those terrible words that Kokichi didn't want to hear.

"Hey, Shu-" Kokichi was about to start but got cut off. He stopped his hand that was going for the letter in his pocket. "Hey Kokichi" Shuichi's voice was laced with excitement. Oh, how his voice was like an angel sent from above. At least to Ouma’s ears. "Yeah, Shumai what is it?" Ouma's violet's hopeful eyes stared into Shuichi's beautiful blue ones. Oh, how Ouma could stare into them for days on end. "I have something important to tell you, I thought you should be the first to know since you are my best friend" Kokichi's eyebrows almost knitted together as his hopeful smile turned into a confused one. "We'll me and Kaede, well"' Shuichi didn't notice Kokichi's eyes widened. He knew what he was about to say but wished that he were wrong. That what he was about to say was a lie. "Kaede and I started dating." Kokichis flinched as he heard those words. He could detect no lie in his voice.

His heart shattered into millions of pieces. He was too late. His smile fell into a quick frown as he looked away, taking in this new information. "Kokichi?" How could he let this happen? Why did he let this happen? He saw the signs. He saw how Shuichi looked at her. He heard the love in his voice when they talked about her, but he chose to ignore it for his own selfish reasons. "Well, it's about time" Kokichi smiled as he hit Shuichi's head. Shuichi muttered an ow as he rubbed the back of his head. "As I said, you two were made for each other" Kokichi laughed while Shuichi giggled a little. "So, you're happy for us?" The detective looked down at Kokichi. "Course I am. Why wouldn't I be? If she makes you happy then I'm all for it."

That's right if Shuichi's happy then he can't complain. After all, that's what he promised to do. To keep His beloved happy no matter what. Even if it hurt him. God, it hurt him so damn much. After the park, Kokichi ran to his house and locked himself in his room where he cried. He's never cried so damn much. God how he hated crying with all his heart. Kokichi soaked his pillows with his tears. It hurt so much. He took the letter and shredded it, not caring about the pieces scattered all around his room.

Hours passed as he laid in the dark. The doorbell rang but he couldn't bother getting up. He just wanted to be alone. "Kokichi? I know you're in there. It's Rantaro-" "And Keebo!" The boy didn't even move. He heard the door open and silently cursed himself for giving Keebo a spare key to his house. He sank farther into his blanket. The door to his room opened but that didn't mean he was going to budge. "From my guess, it didn't go well" he heard Keebo say. Kokichi responded with a sniff. The pair made their way to his bed. "Ouma, please. Talk to us. We're your friends. We'll be here for you. You of all people should know that by now" Rantaro's smooth voice and delicate touch made Kokichi a bit better but not all the way. "He's dating Kaede" The boy's voice was harsh and rough. The pair could tell he was crying hard.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded. Like they had a girl’s telepathy or something. Rantaro got up to go to the kitchen and Keebo wrapped the sad boy in a barrio blanket and carried him downstairs. The robot scientist set the purple burrito down on the couch and left to pick a movie. Ranatro placed some panta on the table and a popcorn bowl on Kokichi's lap. Finally, the burrito boy spoke up. "What are you two doing?" He looked over at Keebo who finally picked a movie, Lion King, and put it on. " We, my good fellow, are going to make you feel better and keep your mind off things. Since the three of us know you don't like talking about your feelings, a movie night was the next best thing." Keebo smiled, making Kokichi smile.

They were in the middle of their third movie, Who Framed Roger rabbit. Keebo was asleep and Kokichi, who munched on some popcorn, was nuzzled against Rantaro. They look cute together, but their relationship was more of a brotherly bond type of deal. Halfway through the movie, Kokichi spoke without tearing his eyes from the screen. "Thanks,, Rantaro...for everything. I guess I really needed this" Rantaro, who also didn't look away from the screen, smiled slightly and responded with "Anytime. Be and Keebo are here for you anytime, anyplace."

~~~

It had been years since Shuichi and Kaede had been dating and now they're getting married. Kokichi was of course happy for them but his love for Shuichi never died down. He did try to date other people, but they were never Shuichi. Kokichi could never replace him. He loves everything about him. From looks to personality. One can only guess how he felt after he got the news of the two getting married. 'If Shuichi's happy, I'm happy' And he wouldn't stop telling himself that.

"Kokichi, would you be my best man?" Shuichi said with hopeful eyes. No, I don't want to. It hurts me to see you two together. Being up close will only hurt me more. Why can't you see that?' "Of course. I'd be honored to! Or what if that's a lie- what if I don't want you to be married. What if I trash your entire wedding just because" Shuichi just laughed? "You wouldn't do that. I know you. I know you're happy for me" 'Your right I wouldn't do that. No matter how much I want to, I wouldn't. I wouldn't just for the sake of your happiness.'

~~~

"What do you mean you can't make it? Kokichi you said you would be my best man! Please Ouma, you must go. For me?" 'Don't look at me with those eyes. Please Shuichi. Don't do that to me! I don't want that to be the last thing I see before I go, so wipe those eyes away and smile' "I'm sorry Shu Shu. I can't go. I must go somewhere important. I know this is super late notice but please understand why." Shuichi only frowned more. "Fine! Go where you must go, I don't care. I don't know what could be more important than my wedding but go" Kokichi only frowned more. "Shu-" he tried to explain. "JUST. go" Kokichi looked away. 'You didn't even ask or let me tell you.' Kokichi thought as he walked away. He could feel those eyes pierce through his skull. 'Shumai, please, I'm begging you don't look at me with those eyes.'

~~~

It was the day of the wedding and Shuichi noticed that Kokichi wasn't there. They haven't talked in a week since their little fight. Shuichi ignored the calls. He didn't bother answering the text. He was still mad at Ouma. After about three days Kokichi stopped trying. Shuichi was beyond upset. This was his day and he just bailed on him last minute. And for what? What could possibly be more important than the big day HE helped plan. Wait- 'I hadn't even asked. I should've asked. Whatever. That's not important.'

"You shouldn't mope around for that idiot Shuichi. It's probably best he didn't show up anyway. He probably would've ruined the whole day anyway" Kaito whispered to Shuichi as the ceremony began.

~~~

It was the after-party, they did cake and presents but Ouma still hadn't shown up. Finally, curiosity pecked at the detective's head. He was going to crack this case. He left to find Keebo. He saw the scientist talking to Rantaro. "Hey guys," Shuichi’s greeted happily. "Oh, hi Shuichi. How are you feeling" Keebo started? "I'm good. I'm good. Hey, I had a question for you two. About Kokichi?" Keebo looked confused but sparked up like he remembered something. "Speaking of Ouma he wanted me to give you this. I forget to put them with the other presents but it's whatever." Keebo handed the newlywed two small gifts. One labeled for both Him and Kaede and the other for just him only. Guilt washed over him. "So, what about Ouma?" Rantaro spoke softly but Shuichi heard a hit of sadness in his voice. Like the topic hurt him in a way. "W-well I wanted to know where he was. Why couldn't he make it?"

Now both the boy's faces flushed with confusion. "Didn't Ouma tell you? His heart surgery is today. That's why he couldn't come" Keebo spoke in a soft, sad tone. "Heart. Surgery?" If Shuichi didn't feel bad before then he most certainly felt horrible now. "Yeah. He was diagnosed with Ischemic heart diseases awhile back and today was his final surgery. Keebo and I were actually going to visit him after the party." Shuichi felt a million questions hit him at once.

"I'm guessing this is the first time you're hearing about this huh" Rantaro placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "Yeah, and I have a bunch of questions. Why didn't he tell me before? Why didn't he tell me in person? Does he not trust me? I mean we've been friends since diapers so why would he keep something so important away from me? How long has he known about it? Why didn't I see the signs that something was wrong? How come-" By now Shuichi was panicking. Keebo and Rantaro were trying to calm him down.

Then Shuichi froze. ** _"Fine! Go where you must go, I don't care. I don't know what could be more important than my wedding but go."_** Shuichi felt tears prick his eyes. "Mind if I join you?" Rantaro smiled softly. "Of course, I'm pretty sure he would love that." Shuichi nodded and left to tell Kaede that late news. Of course, she was understanding, that's one of the reasons Shuichi loved her.

After the party, the trio left to visit the hospital where Kokichi was currently staying at. "Hi, we're here to see Kokichi Ouma?" Keebo spoke to the lady at the front desk. "Sure, just sign here and go right ahead! Oh, but you only have an hour then it's family only." Keebo nodded as he gave the sheet to Rantaro who sighed. After Shuichi signed, the lady gave them his room number but told them that they must be quiet because he just got out of surgery 30 minutes ago and was currently asleep. The boys quietly opened the door to see a sight they wished they hadn't.

The panta haired boy was hooked up with a bunch of tubes and cords. He had a breathing mask and a bunch of cords hooked up to one another. The heart monitor was moving painfully slow, which scared the three. His breath was slow, and he looked tired. Very tired. What pained the trio the most was Kokichi...didn't look like himself. The boy that was full of chaotic energy and unlimited happiness was now fighting between life and death. The nurse said that they don't know when or if he'll wake up. Shuichi just hoped that it was when and not the if.

Keebo was the first to talk to him. He pulled up a chair, placing his hand on top of Kokichi's cold hand. "Hey Kokichi, it's me Keebo. I hope you can hear me. Well, the doctors said if you do end up waking up, it'll be soon because you're a fighter. Hehe. Shuichi's wedding was ok. I had fun but Rantaro caught Kaito bad-mouthing you so he 'accidentally shoved him into a fountain'. It was funny, you should have seen it" Keebo laughed a painful laugh. "He deserved it anyway" Rantaro chimed in from the back making the other boys chuckle. "Anyway, Miu and I have been making an invention. She hasn't told me what it is yet, but she wanted me to ask you to be her test subject. I assure you it's safe, I just don't know what it does. Knowing you, you'll do it so yeah. When you wake up, which I know you will, you might have a Miu bothering you for a while." Keebo wiped his tears and stood up, trading places with Rantaro.

"Hey, there you little gremlin. It's ya boy just coming to say that if you don't wake up, I'm taking all your panta. We both know I'm not good in these types of situations but as I said, we'll be here for you. Just. Wake up soon kay? If you don’t, I'll just bring you back from hell. We all know you're going down there, it's just a given." Rantaro stood up, Shuichi taking his place. The blue-haired boy didn't notice the two steps outside. He only held Kokichi's hand close as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I'm sorry for what I said and for how I treated you. It was unfair of me and you didn't deserve it. Just please" Shuichi held Ouma's hand up to his forehead and closed his eyes. "Please wake up soon. Wake up so I can buy you all the panta in the world. Wake up so you can insult me all you want. I won't complain and I won't judge. I know I'm asking a lot but just please, just do one more thing for me and wake up."

For a second Shuichi swore he could have heard his voice. His voice whispered "Don't cry for me. Don't look at me with those same teary eyes you had a week ago. I promised I'd keep you happy. So, don't cry for me Shushu." Shuichi opened his eyes to hear the heart monitor flatline. The last thing he could remember was doctors rushing in and Keebo pulling him out of the room.

~~~

It was the day of the funeral. Shuichi was surprised to see everyone here. Only a few were crying. Whether they came out of respect, because they liked him or if they were happy about his death, was something Shuichi didn't know nor cared about. He didn't care if they came or not. All that mattered was if he came or not. How his mind clouded with regret and grief.

~~~

Finally, after the funeral, Shuichi was left alone with Kokichi's gravestone. Once everyone was gone, Shuichi finally broke down. Never had he sobbed so hard in his life. "I-I’m so fucken sorry Kichi. I was a fool. I left you when you needed me most. You were there for me the whole way, you helped me so many times, and right when you needed me most, I left you. I got mad without even asking why. I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell me. I've been a horrible friend. I didn't deserve you in any way. I should've seen the signs and ran to your aid. But I didn't. I was too caught up in my own happiness that I didn't consider yours. Just please tell me that this is a cruel joke and come back. Let me be a better friend ...just please...come back" Shuichi really did hope that this was just a cruel joke that Kokichi set up a month ago. He just wants Kokichi to jump from the ground and say this is just a prank. Just a sick FUCKEN PRANK. But...that never happened, and Shuichi was hit with the harsh reality.

~~~

It's been a few days and Shuichi held his wedding present in his hand. He hadn't opened it yet. He was scared too, but it was rude not to. Slowly tearing the present open, the detective was greeted with a book with a picture of him and Kokichi as kids. The was labeled "The amazing adventures of Kichi and Shushu." Shuichi laughed at that name. He opened the book. Slowing going through the pictures and recalling memories.

'First grade, Miss Koko's class. Here are Shushu and I playing on the playground together. We were playing pirates. I got reckless and climbed on top of the roof of the playground. I accidentally slipped and fell landing on Katio. I broke my arm but that was ok. Everyone signed it, even Kaito.' He skimmed through some other pages.

'Middle school, Shushu and I went to the library where we saw two upper-classmen making out. It was gross so I decided to scare them. They ran away, so Shuichi and I had the library to ourselves. It wasn't long before we got kicked out for knocking over a bookshelf or two...or five. We got Detention and it was suuuper boring.' Shuichi smiled at the memory.

Each page was filled with them. 'The one-time Kokichi set water on fire' or 'That other time Kokichi dressed like a ghost and chased Kaito around the school' Shuichi stopped a particular picture. It was a time where they went to get ice cream after Shuichi's first break up. His eyes got teary as he remembered the way Ouma comforted him. He somehow made him feel better in an instant.

Page after page was just filled with memories. Finally, Shuichi reached the end. A letter slipped out from the scrapbook. Shuichi picked it up and read it.

 ** _'Hey, Shu Shu. If you're reading this then that must mean you got my present to you, good. I just wanted to say that... You’re one of the greatest people I have ever met. You've done so much for me that I can't express it enough'_** Shuichi frowned. "No, you got it backward. You've done more for me that I could never fully repay you."

**_'I'm glad you're getting married finally. I would have almost never thought you would have. I'm glad you are marrying someone you can support and love you all the way. I actually envy you.'_ **

**_'Hey, do you remember your first heartbreak? It broke my heart to see you so sad. I never wanted to see those teary eyes again. That night I made a promise to keep you happy no matter what. I put your happiness before mine and I will say I am happy with the results’._ **

**_'Remember a few days ago how I told you I couldn't make it to your wedding. I want to apologize because of it. I understand why you were mad and I'm positive you care about me. You were just mad, right? The reason I couldn't go was that I have surgery. I'm pretty sure Rantaro or Keebo can fill you in on everything. We both know I'm not one to go into detail about my feelings. Let's just say I have a weak heart. It gets weaker by the day.'_ **

"A fool I was Ouma. I had no right to be mad at you. You tried to give your reason, but I wouldn't listen. I truly am sorry."

 ** _'Anyways, I know I'm not going to make it so I want to get this off my chest so I can die without regret. I love you Shuichi Saihara. Ever since middle school. I always have. God that felt good to say. Even if it wasn't out loud'_** "I don't deserve that love kokichi. I never have and I never will."

**_'Knowing you, you'll beat yourself up about everything so don't. I also have a question. Did I do good? On keeping my promise. While I was alive, did I keep you happy? Are you still happy? Please all I ask is to Smile and keep smiling for me. That's all I ask of you. Do that one favor for me so I can rest easy. Ok? That's something you can do for me. Just the one thing I ever ask of you is to keep smiling that wonderful smile I love so much. Okay? I want those beautiful eyes to sparkle like the night sky. Your laugh will always be an angel's voice. Your kindness will stay a blessing. To be honored with your presence is all I ever wanted. So, please. Stay happy so your eyes shine brighter than before. Laugh so I can hear your voice from beyond where I lay. Stay true and continue to be kind to everyone. Don't give up on them like how you didn't give up on me. I wish I could see your wonderful face, smiling at me, one...last...time._ **


	3. Just a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a comic I saw years ago and it just popped in my head while I was reading a Komahina One-shot.

Kokichi laid there bloody and bruised. He was close to losing consciousness. Everything was blurry to him.

"KOKICHI"' He heard the angelic voice of his beloved yell. Soon he heard a bunch of enemy goons stormed into the abandoned building that they were currently hiding in. As the leader that basically controlled the entire world, you're bound to have many, many enemies.

Shuichi stood in front of Kokichi to block him from harm. A look of determination plastered Shuichi's face. They were outnumbered and their guns had no more ammo. 'Where is the fuck back up?' Shuichi thought as he looked back at Kokichi.

The goons had found them. They bust the door down with their weapons locked on them. ****"I will always protect you!"**** Shuichi shouted as he used his entire body to shield the smaller boy. Tears flooded down his cheeks. No one was going to get his Oma.

"S-Shuichi" Kokichi barely got out as he slowly started to get up. The leader grabbed the detective's arm as he quickly made the two switch places. "A-ah" Shuichi yelped in surprise. Soon the shots fired as Kokichi took all the hits. Using his small body as a shield, Kokichi made sure he was covering all of Shuichi's vital parts.

"Ko-" Shuichi's eyes widened as an explosion went off and the shooting ceased. It was dead quiet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"KOKICHI!" Shuichi yelled as the boy in front of him finally gave out and collapsed.

"...chi. ...kichi. KOKICHI" The blue-haired boy yelled as he shot up from the bed. Tears fell down his cheeks.

*Huff* *Huff* "Just a dream" He took a deep breath. "Thank Atua" Shuichi looked to his left to see no one at his side. He placed his hand on the empty spot and smiled as he saw a gold ring on his finger.

Soon Shuichi saw Kokichi burst through the already open door with a spatula. "WHAT'S WRONG. WHERE'S THE DANGER. DON'T FRET MY DEAR I WILL SPATULA AND I ARE HERE. WE WILL SPATULA ANYONE TO DEATH." Shuichi laughed as Kokichi waved the spatula around threateningly.

"Sorry for yelling Kichi. I just had a bad dream is all" Shuichi got out of bed and patted the boy's head. "Oh" Kokichi smacked the detective on the head with the spatula. The boy muttered an ow as he rubbed the place where he was smacked. "Don't scare me like that again”!

"Sorry," Shuichi said before sniffing the air. "Is something burning?" He asked. "MY PANCAKES" The couple made their way down to the kitchen where a pan was currently on fire. Kokichi grabbed the fire extinguisher from under the sink and put out the flames, then turned off the stove.

"Aw," He slouched his shoulders. The blue-haired boy giggled slightly. "It's ok kichi. How bout we go to Kirumi's cafe?" After many years of maid service, Kirumi decided to retire and open a cafe that soon became large (With the help of Kokichi).

Though Kokichi had gotten kicked out of the sewers because even pennywise didn't want to be near him, he was still good at heart. He Had the world in the palm of his hand. If he wanted to destroy everything, he could with the snap of his fingers but instead of using his power for evil, he used it to do good. He wasn't lying when he said his organization had over 10,000 members in high school, much to everyone's surprise. Slowly but surely, he made his way to the top. He really did make the world a better place. He was still a little shit though. That much didn't change.

"YEAH OKAY! I do want to see mom anyway" Kokichi's eyes light up. Shuichi did always adore those eyes. "Ok. Let me get dressed, then we can head out" Shuichi made his way upstairs. Even Though they both made good money, they both decided that a simpler life suited them best. So, they bought a decent-sized house. Though to be fair they both did own houses all over the world, their main house was this medium size one.

Shuichi quickly made his way back down. "Handsome as always Shumai" Kokichi compliments. Shuichi's face quickly flushed red as he looked away. "T-thanks" He whispered. Even after being married for 10 years, Shuichi still got flustered by Kokichi teases and compliments. He does have his moments. Just not right now.

"Come on let's gooooooo" Kokichi grabbed Shuichi's hand as they got in the car. Kokichi climbed into the passenger seat and fiddled with the radio until he found a song he liked. Shuichi sang along with Kokichi as they made their way to Kirumi's cafe.

Shuichi parked the car and stepped out. Koichi wrapped his arm around Shuichi's. The pair made their way inside. They had gotten a table outside because it was such a lovely day. Kokichi had left to go to the bathroom. "Order for me will ya?" He said before leaving.

"Ah, Shuichi! Nice to see you again" Kirumi smiled as she came to take orders.

"Nice to see you too" He smiled. "What can I get for you?" She took out a notepad and pen. "Uh just a coffee and a bottle of panta, please" Kirumi's smile slightly faltered as she looked at Shuichi with empathy. "Is that all?" She quickly perked up again. "Yes, thank you Kirumi" Shuichi didn't notice Kirumi's switch of attitude and facial expression. "Of course. I have to make a quick call, so I’ll have someone else give you your drinks" She looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Of course. I don't mind" His smile didn't falter. "Where is Kokichi? Is he ok?" Shuichi muttered as Kirumi walked away. Shortly after, Kokichi happily skipped back to the table. "Sorry shushu. I got...Distracted" The purple-haired boy looked to the side. "Where are you playing with bubbles again?" The detective asked. The Ultimate leader gasped. "Shuiiiiichi, that was one time!"

The detective giggled. Their drinks finally came, and they talked for a bit. "Shushu I’m booooored! Can we go now!" The gremlin whined. "But you haven't even touched your panta. Kokichi are you ok?" Kokichi looked at Shuichi confused. "We can take it to go. Let's go to the park!" Shuichi knitted his eyebrows together. 'He dodged the question' "If that's what you want" They stood up and walked out of the cafe, after leaving a huge tip and a goodbye to Kirumi.

Shuichi and Kokichi arrived at the park. "OH YAY! No one is here so we get the park to ourselves" Kokichi cheered which made Shuichi smile. "Loooook, they have ice cream!" Kokichi pointed. Up ahead there was a man who stood by himself with an ice cream stand. He looked bored and done with life. (Fucken me).

"Wait here. I'll buy us an ice cream to share." Shuichi turned to his lover and patted his head. "Get chocolate or blueberry. Nothing else or you shall perish at dawn." Kokichi gave Shuichi One of his famous creepy smiles. "Ah! Ok ok. Chocolate or Blueberry got it!" Shuichi smiled nervously. Kokichi smiled and walked to a nearby bench. Shuichi came shortly with a small cone of blueberry ice cream. Kokichi's eyes lit up happily as he looked at the ice cream. "Hooray! Now I don't have to smite you shushu!"

The two talked some more. Mostly Kokichi and about how boring running the world is sometimes. He enjoyed his days off. Shuichi always loved when Kokichi had his days off. The two were always busy and barely had time for each other. However, that didn't put a stop to their love. They've been dating for 5 years and married 10. They've known each other since grade school.

"Kichi, do you get the feeling that someone is watching us?" Shuichi couldn't help but feel paranoid. Kokichi looked around and shrugged. "No. I think you're just paranoid." The purple-haired boy got up and placed his hands behind his head. Shuichi also got up. "Yeah, you're right" The two started walking it up a grassy hill. The sun was starting to set.

Shuichi watched as Kokichi playfully ran up the hill. A chuckle escaped his lips as Kokichi yelled for him to hurry up. Kokichi's smile was wide and held so much joy. They sat down on the soft grass as the shy turned into many colors. Kokichi threw himself back and closed his eyes. "Lay down Shuichi the grass is great”!

"Okay," Shuichi followed the boy's lead and laid down. "Today was absolutely fun. Thanks, Shumai" Kokichi spoke. "Me too Koki, anything for you" Shuichi smiled. The two sat in silence for a while before Shuichi decided to speak once more.

"Hey Kichi. Can I tell you about the dream I had last night?" For some reason, it hurt the detective to think about it. "Of course. Go right ahead" the little gremlin looked to his side.

"Well...We were in an abandoned building. Bad people were out to get us. When they finally found us, I wanted to protect you, but you were somehow faster. You died protecting me when I was supposed to protect you. Tears pricked the boy's eyes.

"HAHA. Me? Die? That's outright impossible. You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried. What a stupid nightmare. At least I had a good reason to die but still. Death couldn't get me unless I told it to which it will never be." The Two laughed. "Haha yeah it was a stupid dream wasn't it?" Shuichi said with relief.

".... But what if I did die? .... What would you do Shu?" The detective's eyes widened as he rolled over on top of kokichi. "DON'T SAY THAT. DON'T EVER SAY THAT! I WOULD GO CRAZY IF YOU LEFT. I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN LOSE YOU!" Small tears ran down his cheeks. Kokichi laid their poker face as he stared into Shuichi's eyes.

The smaller boy sat with his elbow holding him up. "Shu. let me show you something," Kokichi said with no emotion. "Huh? O-okay" he replied nervously.

"Kokichi, it's pretty dark out. Where are we going?" The pair walked in a dark forest. "K-kokichi please talk to me" Shuichi tried to reach his hand out but Oma was a bit too far away. They walked into a small opening on a cliffside.

"Where here Shuichi," Oma said without turning to Shuichi. Shuichi stayed quiet as he looked up in front of him. ".... What?"

In front of him was a large stone version of Kokichi's dice logo. Under it was some writing. Shuichi walked up to it and read it in the grave. 'Here lies Kokichi Saihara- Oma. XXXX - XXXX. "The panta overlord. A grand leader. A great friend and a loving husband. Once seen as a wrench, who then died a hero. you will never be forgotten " R.I.P.'

"K-Kokichi this prank isn't very funny. I-I d-don't like it" Shuichi turned around to be met with nothing. He looked around for Kokichi who was no longer there. "N-no. IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S A HORRIBLE LIE. KOKICHI WAS JUST WITH ME! I SAW HIM TODAY; HE WAS WITH ME THE WHOLE DAY!" Tears flooded down his cheeks as his legs gave out.

A flashback of today ran through his head but instead of him and Kokichi, it was just him. He was at the cafe by himself. He ate ice cream by himself. He was at the hill BY HIMSELF!

He gripped his hair with both hands as he cried. "No. it's not true! No. no. no." A flashback of the abandoned building appeared.

"SOMEONE HELP" he remembered yelling as blood seeped through his and Kokichi's clothes. He looked up at the back up that was too late to arrive. In his arms laid a lifeless Kokichi. Bullet wounds all over his body. He looked down at Kokichi as he held him close as he repeated sorry. The backup searched the building and took any captive with them. Soon paramedics tried to take Kokichi from Shuichi's arms so they could help the two. "NO. PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME. PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU. I DON'T WANNA LEAVE HIM" He shouted with a lot of pain and agony.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Shuichi shouted at the sky. Shuichi started to rip grass on Kokichi's grave as he repeated those words. "HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD!" He couldn't stop crying. He screamed as he continued to pull out grass, soon a hand grabbed his wrist to cease his destruction. "SHUICHI STOP! Stop with this bullshit. You're destroying his grave" Shuichi looked up at Kaito. ".... Kaito?"

When Kirumi saw Shuichi at her cafe by himself again she knew something was wrong. Her Suspicions were confirmed when he ordered a panta which he would most likely not drink, she had called Kaito and told him that Shuichi was still in doubt. The whole day Kaito had watched Shuichi make sure he didn't do anything this stupid.

"His grave?" Anger boiled in Shuichi. Was Kaito in on this prank too? "THIS IS NOT HIS GRAVE BECAUSE KOKICHI IS NOT DEAD!" He turned back to the grave. Kaito's eyes widened. He grabbed a fist full of Shuichi hair. "OW!" the boy yelped. Kaito had shoved Shuichi's face into the grass. "TELL ME WHO'S GRAVE THIS IS" Kaito yelled. "LET GO MOMOTA" Shuichi yelled.

Katio grabbed Shuichi's wrist tightly as he pinned Shuichi. "OMA DIED A FEW MONTHS AGO IN YOUR ARMS PROTECTING YOU. YOU NEED TO STOP HALLUCINATING SHUICHI" Kaito spat.

"Hallucinating? K-Kaito, I just miss him" Shuichi stared at the man pinning him. "We all miss him Saihara, but this is getting out of hand. You need to go find help and move on" Kaito sighed as he went off Shuichi. "Ko...Kichi" Shuichi whispered as he closed his eyes. "Not again." Kaito huffed as he placed Shuichi on his back to drive him back home.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Kokichi" Saihara mumbled as he sat up from the bed. "A dream?" He looked around the room. He used his bangs to cast a shadow on his eye. "Of course." He looked up and only one eye showed. "It was all just a dream" He smiled.


	4. The super fantastic gay adventures of Togami, Komaeda and Oma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know

Togami: Where is Oma-Kun?

Komaeda: Hold on.

Komaeda: *Yells* I HAVE FREE PANTA!!!

Oma: *Drops down from the ceiling*

Togami: *Looks up in confusion* How in the world-

Komaeda: Found him *Smiles*

Oma: *Glares at Komaeda* YOU LIED TO ME. YOU ARE A LIAR. I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU. YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME KOMAEDA-CHAN. YOU ARE THE WORST. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. I HATE YOU. MAY YOU DIE IN THE TRASH ALONE.

Komaeda: But Oma-kun I didn't lie. Here. *Gives Kokichi a panta bottle*

Oma: *Gasp and hugs Komaeda* YAY. YOU ARE THE BEST. I LOVE YOU KOMAEDA-CHAN. YOU ARE THE GREATEST. YOU SHALL NOT DIE TODAY.

~~~~

Oma: *Rolling down the hall in a rolling chair* Hi dad!

Oma: Bye dad *rolls past Togami*

Togami: I am not your father!

Komaeda: *Rolls past Togami also in a rolling chair* Hello Togami-kun.

Komaeda: Goodbye Togami-kun

*Somewhere in the distance*

Oma: STAIRS! KOMAEDA! STAIRS!

*Crashing noises*

Togami: *Scoffs and walks away*

~~~

Oma: *Is on Komaeda's shoulders* HAHAHA NOW WE CAN DOMINATE THE WORLD!

Komaeda: *Is on Togami's shoulders* ah- careful Oma-kun.

Togami: * Contemplating his existence*

~~~~

Amami: Whatcha guys doing?

Komaeda: Oh! We're plotting world domination!

Oma: Think about it: With Nagito's luck, A leader's charisma, and Byakuya's Heritage (And legs) ...

Oma: ...The world will be ours in no time!

Amami: Cool. Can I join?

Oma, Togami, and Komaeda: *All look at each other nervously*

Oma: Ok but just so you know, we set a password in order to join. You have to guess it-

Amami: *With a straight face* Penis

Oma: Shit!

Komaeda: You're in!!!

And so, the four of them set off to world domination.

.

.

.

They weren't very successful!

~~~~

Togami: You found this in a church basement?

Oma: *Is standing on a huge pile of money* You really think ima steal money from a church while the lord is watching? Because that's exactly what I’m gonna do-

~~~~

Hinata: Nagito is so loyal, I know he'll always have my back no matter what.

Togami: Unless there's hope involved.

Hinata: ...Stfu Toegami

Komaeda: *Planning his suicide* I don't mess around when it comes to hope.

~~~~

Oma: *Offers an evil retirement plan and extremely good evil workplace benefits*

Komaeda: But do you offer evil dental?

Oma: Of Course?!

Oma: I said it was extremely good evil workplace benefits, and that is the bare minimum smh. All my favorite henchmen have dental. If some "Hero" comes in and punches one of your teeth while you're guarding my lair or any of its many nefarious secrets, I will ensure you get seen by one the finest dentists can buy.

Komaeda: Excellent. I look forward to working with your evil team and being a part of your nefarious schemes and plots!

Oma: Thank you. We're overthrowing Atua!

~~~~

Oma: They call me coffee cuz I grind fine.

Komaeda: They call me coffee cuz I keep you up past 2 A.M.

Togami: They call me coffee because I'm really bitter and most people don't like me without changing some aspect of what I am.

~~~~

Oma: *Goes up to Keebo* Do you support gay rights?

Keebo: I am gay. We are dating.

Oma: YOU'RE AVOIDING THE QUESTION!

Keebo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

~~~~

Oma: *Texting Byakuya* That awkward moment when you're not a fan of puppeteers but you've a nagging fear someone else is pulling at the strings.

Togami: byw

Oma: Don't you hate it when something terrible is going down through the entire town wrecking anarchy and all it brings.

Togami: Goodbye

Oma: Me: Can't sit idly.

Oma: Also, me: Can't move at all.

Togami: I said bye.

~~~~

_Komeda and Oma scream in terror as batman reveals he disarmed the bombs and is coming for them._

~~~~

Oma: *Playing with a bubble*

Oma: *Bubble pops*

Oma: *on the verge of tears* my bubble

~~~~

Dora: What was your favorite part of our journey?

Komaeda and Oma: *Excitedly* We liked the part where we went over the purple bridge into the candy forest!!

Dora: *Stares blankly*

Oma:

Dora:

Komaeda: *Nervous sweating*

Dora:

Oma: *More nervous sweating*

Dora: That was my favorite part too!

Komaeda: Oh thank Me.

~~~~

Komaeda: A tip for those who work at screens all day:

Komaeda: 1. Unclench your jaw.

2\. Twist your torso from side to side

3\. Arch backward till you're upside down with your hands and feet on the floor.

4\. Laugh

5\. Spider crawl across the room

6\. Devour someone whole.

7\. Haunt the witnesses

~~~~

Togami: DON'T TOUCH THE BUTT

Ouma: *Smacks Kiibo's ass with a poker face*

Togami: KOKICHI!

Komaeda: *Gasps and whispers* he touched the butt.

~~~~

Togami: ok we need to mess up another trial. Any ideas?

Oma: *jokingly* Want us to dress and drag and do the hula?

***Later***

Oma: Luau!

Oma: If you're hungry for a hunk of fat juicy meat! Eat my buddy Ko here because he is a treat!

Oma: Come on down and dine! On this tasty swine, all you have to do is get in line!

Oma: AAAAHH ya achen?

Komaeda: yup yup yup yup!

Oma: for some bacon (bagels)

Komeda: yup yup yup yup!

Oma: He's a big pig!

Komaeda: yup yup!

Oma: you can we a big pig too!

Oma and Komaeda: Oi! *psychotic laughing* 


	5. Small talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a multi-part.

"It all happened so fast. One minute we were talking happily on the phone, getting ready to turn in for the night. Then next, I hear the screeching of tires. Not long after I get a call saying that my husband, MY FUCKEN HUSBAND, is in the hospital. Best of all, they told me that they don't even know when or if he could wake up. I can't help but feel that this is my fault. Maybe if I weren’t talking to him, distracting him, he would have been in my arms safe and sound."

"Whoa. Hey hey. Now, I can't tell you how you should feel. I can't promise you that everything is going to be okay. However, I will tell you this, none of this was your fault. You couldn't have predicted this and whatever happens, we’ll be here every step of the way. Ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. It's just hard y'know? It's painful to even look at him, hooked up to those wires. Bandaged and bruised. They don't even know if he'll make it. Worst case scenario is he'll never wake up and they'll have to pull the plug. The best case is that he'll wake up soon and will have to stay in the hospital just a bit longer. I'm hoping for the best."

"You and me both. Everyone is. He's our friend too. We're all worried about him. You know, that right?"

"Yeah. I do. Thanks. I really needed this Shuichi."

"Any time. I'm always here if you need me, and for what it's worth, I know he'll pull through. You just got to hope."

"Ha-ha yeah"

"Well, I have to go. Kirigiri is calling me to the office. Besides, I want to look more into his case. I want to help, somehow."

"Ok. I was going to go vista the hospital anyway. I'll see you around?"

"Of course. Keep me updated ok?"

"I will. Also, you're helping plenty already."

"Mhm. I can always do more."

"Yeah ok. Well, see you Shuichi”.

"See you"

~~~~

The male sighed as he looked at the sleeping figure in the room. He looked so in peace and it hurt. He was scared to let the other go. He didn't want to lose him. He wasn't ready to let go when there was still a chance.

Two years. He's been in a coma for two years. The doctors are willing to give him one more year until they...

"I bought a variety bouquet. I know how you love flower language. I got a mix of them. It may be confusing, and the flowers don't clash at all but it's the meaning behind them that matters right? I got 8 Snowdrops, 6 marigolds, 4 forget-me-not, 4 hydrangeas, and a single black rose. Some remind me of you and the others are how I feel. When you wake up, can you tell me what you think they all mean? Can you even hear me?"

The male placed the bouquet on the nightstand next to the bed and pulled a chair close to him. He took the other's hand and held it close. Tears pricked his eyes as he held the cold hand to his forehead as he looked down. "You'll wake up soon, won't you? It's been 2 years. The house feels lonelier without you. It's not the same."

Suffocating silence filled the medical room with only the heart monitor beeping slowly. "I miss you a lot. I know we don't say it a lot, whether it's fear of rejection or we already know but...I love you. I love you a lot. So please, wake up. For me?" The male silently sobbed as he kissed the cold hand and held it up to his forehead.

"Please, I'm begging you and I never beg. Wake up for me. Please 🙵♏︎♏︎♌︎□︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely made this short. Theories anyone? Who's comatose? Who depresso and just needs an espresso? What do you think will happen next? Do we need to pull the plug or nah? I'm thinking of putting this in 3 or 4 parts. Is 4 too much? Ah whatever.
> 
> I left a few hints. Can you figure it out? Who's sad and who's comatose. The font above is Wingdings. Got to pull that Undertale / Mat pat shit on you :). Anyhoo, have fun with your theories and stuff. 
> 
> Hydrangea - Frigidity, heartlessness; heartfelt gratitude for being understood.
> 
> Rose (black) - Death, hatred, despair, sorrow, mystery, danger, obsession
> 
> Forget-me-not - True love, don't forget me.
> 
> Marigold - Pain, and grief
> 
> Galanthus/Snowdrop - Consolation or hope


	6. Small talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending #1
> 
> This one's going to be a bit short

**_Tick_ **

**_Tick_ **

**_Tick_ **

That stupid clock. The annoying sound of the clock. I hate it. I hate it with all my heart.

It's not fair. Not fair. Not fair. Not fair. I'm not ready. He can still wake up. Just give him more time. He can still wake up. He's not dead.

"I'm sorry Mr. Oma, but it's time. Would you like to step out?" The doctor placed a hand on my shoulder, but I harshly shrugged it off.

"Bullshit." Venom laced my words. Not yet. Not now.

"Please, Mr. Oma. We must do this." The doctor held pity in her eyes. I hate being pitied. Don't FUCKEN PITY ME YOU WHORE.

"No, fuck you. Not yet." You can pull that plug over my dead body.

"Mr. Oma-" The doctor tried in a softer voice.

"I SAID NOT YET."

"Kokichi-" I didn't have to look to my side to know who spoke.

"Shut up Shuichi. I won't let her. He still has time. He can still wake up." Shuichi, Rantaro, and Miu. They were all here for him. They were somehow registered under family. I could care less how they got here. It's not important.

"Mr. Oma. We must do this. If you would like to leave you may." The doctor said in a sickeningly sweet and soft voice. I'd punch her if I could. I held onto his hand a bit longer. It's so cold. Don't worry about it love, I'll warm it up for you.

"Mr. Oma, please. I know it's ha-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT. DON'T TRY TO SYMPATHIZE FOR ME. HE STILL HAS A CHANCE. JUST GIVE HIM MORE TIME." I don't care if I’m making this harder than it must be. He can still wake up. I know he can.

"It's been three years. I don't know if we can give him more time. Please, understand that we did as much as we could. He might not ever wake up; you need to understand that. This is better for him. I know it's hard." The doctor looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. Don't look at me like that bitch. Fuck you. Fuck this hospital. Fuck everything.

"Kokichi. Come on. We need to leave him to rest." Rantaro placed a hand on my shoulder. I saw the Doctor walk over to his bed. Oh hell no. Not on my watch.

Right as I was about to tackle this bitch down, I was grabbed by Rantaro. "Amami. Let me the hell go. Now. Can't you see? She is trying to kill him. She's a murderer." I struggled to get out of his grip. "I know Oma. She must do this. It's better for all of us."

"N-no. No no NO NO NONONO. LET ME THE HELL GO AMAMI." I almost slipped out of his grip if it wasn't for Saihara, they both held me away. Miu was awfully quiet, standing in the corner of the room, but I could care less about her.

"SAIHARA. AMAMI. LET ME GO. STOP HE STILL HAS TIME. LET ME GO, LET ME GO. LET ME GO. PLEASE. YOU CAN'T. STOP. YOU'LL KILL HIM. NO. GET OFF. YOU CAN'T. PLEASE." It was like my pleads were not heard. No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't get out of their grip. Tears flooded down my cheeks.

Time stopped as my eyes widened. She did it. She pulled the damn plug.

"K-.... KEEBO!" I reached out as I yelled in agony. The two finally let me go. I stumbled to the floor and ran over to him.

"K-keeboy? Please wake up. Please, I'm begging you. Please. Please. Please." I held onto his hand as if my own life depended on it. I don't want to let him go. I felt someone hug me from behind. I was about to push them off thinking it was Shuichi or Rantaro but as I looked up, I saw a blob of blonde through my tears.

"M-Miu?" I've known Miu as long as I've known Shuichi, Rantaro, and Keebo. We've been kindergarten friends for a long time. Though I would always bully Miu. A bit too harshly but as the year's pass, I assume she was used to it. Though she would still get flustered. Keebo and Miu have been the closest but Miu liked Keade more romantically. Which he was fine with since he liked me, and I liked him.

"Hey, idiot. I miss him too. It's ok y'know. Honestly, it's a bit weird seeing you cry like this. Your kind of ugly when you cry. Stop it. I doubt he would want to see you cry ether. I know this isn't your fake crocodile tears kind of cry ether. It's ok and you know it. It hurts seeing him like this. It hurts all of us. So, you know you're not alone. We are here for you. Little shit."

I sniffed and smiled. "Wowie! Slutty Miu being not, well slutty? I never thought I'd see this side of you. You stop it too. I don't like it. Nishishi" I smiled a painful smile that quickly fell as I looked back at Keebo. "But thank you. I appreciate it. Really. You to Rantaro and Shuichi. I still want to punch your faces though."

"Anytime Kokichi but please, don't punch us." Shuichi smiled slightly as he shuffled in place.

"No promises" I forced a laugh and so did everyone else.

I sighed and turned myself to the sleeping white-haired male. "Can-..." I paused for a second. "Can I have a moment alone? Please." Rantaro nodded and everyone walked out without saying a word.

I kneeled down to Keebo and held his hand close. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I miss you. A lot but I guess you have to go now." My voice started shaking and tears threatened to fall again. "I'm so so sorry. I know we promised to stay together but I guess that promise must be broken. It's ok. I don't b-blame you. I-I-it wasn't your f-fault." I held his hand close and buried my face in his chest. I started sobbing again. His hand was so cold. He knows how much I hate the cold.

After a few minutes, I stood up and wiped my eyes. I gave him a final kiss on the forehead and left. "I can keep him to myself no longer," I mumbled as I waited outside his room so everyone else could say their goodbye. I hate how much it hurts. I still hate the loneliness. I hate how cold it is. I hate the person who caused this. I hated everything but... I could never hate you. "I love you Keebo. I always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder how many of you figured it out. Did you think it was going to be Keebo? I didn't kill off Oma! Are you proud of me? I was originally going to be Oma in the coma.
> 
> Also, Keebo is human to clear up any confusion.
> 
> Uhm yeah, idk what else to say. 


	7. Kichi headcannons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed my mind on the Alternate ending for the last one shot so have some headcannons instead.
> 
> Warning: I will fight you on most of these. If you have any that you want me too add then be my guest. I like to see other peoples opinions on things. These are only headcannons so please be respectful of mine and others HC. Not all of these are mine. I've seen so many from other people. I’m just putting these here because I like them.

**~Kokichi / Dice headcannons~**

**_Home / family life:_ **

~ Kokichi can bake. He has a huge sweet tooth and he learned how to bake and somewhat cook.

~ Kokichi had a nice family but his parents died when he was super young. Thus going to an orphanage and meeting dice.

~ Kokichi learned how to bake and cook from his mom.

~ Kokichi has a biological younger sister (2 years younger) who’s also a part of dice. (this one is one of my favorites)

~ His parents were wealthy. Not like millions of dollars kind of rich and wealthy but like, _‘Big two story house, large rooms, huge backyard that would fit a pool with some extra land.’_ He was really sad when he had to move out and go to the orphanage.

~ He and his sister’s first and only musical was ether ‘Avenue Q’ or ‘Dear Evan Hansen’

~ He is very protective of his sister (and later dice) and will lay down his life for her.

~ His sister took dancing lessons and taught him some moves.

~ His dad gave both children the checkered scarf for Christmas. They saw it at a store one time and just loved it. (soon it just became a part of dice).

~ him and his sister are multilingual. Kokichi can speak English, Japanese, Russian and a little bit of latten (Fucken devil). His sister, Japanese, Portuguese and latten. He learns very fast so he can learn more if he wants to. (All languages I don't know how to speak. Fuck, English is my first and only langue and i don’t know how to speak that right)

~ He ‘ _used’_ to be innocent and pure (Hard to believe)

~ They both have ADHD to the max. Loves shiny / sparkly things, gets distracted easily, always hyper, can keep up a conversation like it’s nothing. (like meeee besides the last one. I’m not a people person)

**_Dice:_ **

~ Him and his sister will cook and bake for the rest of dice. Him being the better baker and his sister being the better cooker. Baking is a secret though and let’s his sister have all the credit. He purposely set the kitchen on fire just to prove that he can’t cook/Bake.

~ He and most of Dice are really agile and flexible and do a lot of parkour.

~ Dice are the only ones who can decipher Kokichi's truth and lies.

~ He may act like a jackass but Dice knows he really cares and they wouldn’t trade him for the world.

~ Dice is ok with all the secrets kokichi has and don’t pry him to tell them anything. As long as he stays their leader.

~ Younger kokichi was a LOT kinder and caring. He helped dice in many ways that they couldn't help be grateful for. He was like a hero to them.

~ They tried to summon a demon from the luigi board a few times before.

~ They all have gone to jail a few times and escaped.

~ They only do simple crimes like vandalism, theft, trespassing, (mostly panta and candy. Sometimes a person's wallet but only people who are assholes)

~ Trouble magnet to the max.

~ vines and memes is a second language

~ one time they broke into a library, stole all the math and history books and burned them all. And got away with it.

~ They go to their old orphanage to volunteer. Sometimes other ones too.

~ Their secret lair is a run down cabin in the woods. (They fixed it up really good)

**_Kokichi himself:_ **

~ Kokichi was born a natural liar. He just lies for fun, but when he feels unsafe, threatened, scared etc., he’ll lie more and they become more dramatic to hide emotion.

~ There's a difference between his lies. When he lies for fun, you can kinda tell there jokes. They're more playful and fun. (it’s still hard to decipher). But when he’s uneasy / scared it’s super hard to tell what he thinks and feels.

~ He may not look like it but he can throw a few really good punches. Not, _‘he’ll always win a fight’_ kind of strong but he’ll definitely leave a huge bruise.

~ Kokichi has a decent fashion sense. Besides the uniforms, he’ll be the second or third person you wanna go to. He likes to make sure his hair, clothes, shoes etc., are good. Instagram model?

~ He knows how to ride a unicycle. I will fight you on this.

~ Smooth, soft baby skin.

~ Knows how to do make-up? Yes please. _Note: He was forced to learn by the girls of dice._

~ Proud shorty. He likes being short because it’s funnier to climb things, better hide and seek spots, likes having people carrying him.

~ Pre-game or not, he’s fucken smart. Like, A+ all the way. Is this really a headcannon? But hates history and math. Lmao same bro.

~ even with his fantastic grades, he sleeps and ditches class a lot. He openly uses his phone during class and gets away with it because of his good grades.

~ Pro-crossdresser

~ Has a soft spot for children. He likes to play with them. Also will give them honorary dice pins.

~ if you’re a bitchy teen on Halloween, he will push you and take all your candy. He’s also one of those people who will take the entire bowl if it says _‘take one.’_

~ Ultimate prankster? Yes. yes he is.

~ Not at an ultimate level but can open an art commission if he wanted.

~ Has a phobia of being alone (monophobia). Claustrophobia. Trust issue. Commitment issues.

~ sees and treats life as a game.

~ he is not scared of death but of dying (like process of death).

~ loves and hates gore, blood, bones (stuff like that) at the same time. He likes other people suffering (depends on the person). Fucken sadiast but like me too bro.

~ he hates pain on himself though. Not me. I like pain on myself, for some reason. I need help.

~ Not scared of horror movies. He looks bored when watching them. (he’ll sometimes laugh at death scenes) . Prefers cartoons, comics, manga and anime.

~ sings when he's alone, cooking/baking or in the shower. He is pretty good. Not good enough to be an idol though.

~ Kind of hates himself.

~ high pain tolerance. Proof? Remember when we thought he first died? Instead of getting help and getting his head treated he played a prank. All with a smile. You gotta give him that.

~ Could probably be an actor.

~ has gone to a mental institution and put into a straight jacket , thus the idea for his dice uniform. Only his sister knows about this. His uniform is a reminder of that moment in his life.

~ Board and video game king. Can beat pretty much everyone at games. (beside Chiaki because she's a goddess). When he does lose he’s not a sore loser about it. It’s a fun challenge. No one can beat him at chess tho.

~ Bottle flip god

~ knows exactly what he's doing but does it anyways.

~ plays with his hair a lot so that's why it curves. (one of my fav headcannons)

~ bitch can’t clean for shit.

~ can and well blow up a building with Nagito. Builds bombs in their spare time.

~ Surprisingly good at chemistry. He and Nagito will make a lot of experiments just so they end up in either fire, explosions, or something new.

~ He is a very picky eater. He will throw a tantrum if he doesn't get what he wants.

~ fast metabolism, that’s why he’s so fucken skinny. He can eat an entire buffet (If he wanted to) and still be skinny

~ fucken loves chicken nugget happy meals. He throws the toys at people if he doesn’t like the toy he got.

~ Kokichi can swim, but puts floaties on anyway. .

~ cried when he was told Santa, the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny etc. were not real.

~ he’s a stupid, funny drunk. “I DIDN’T put the bagel inside his asshole, I put them in the dishwasher because they were unworthy of lord Nagito’s gracefulness.”

~ hates the smell of cigars and cigarettes.

~ Relationship or not, this man will take any animal over you any day. He will love and care for an animal more than he will for you. (That’s mostly why he’s not fond of relationships). Dice is the only thing he’ll second guess when it comes to animals, otherwise he’ll lay down his life for animals. All of them, EVEY SINGLE FUCKEN ONE is cute to him and you can’t change his mind. (besides most bugs, he’s cool)

~ was able to get in the penguin cage and pet them. Almost got away with stealing a few.

~ he loves to fuck with Kaito about space. “Earth is not a planet” “HOW THE FUCK IS EARTH NOT A PLANET?”

~ Leader or not, he hates politics. It’s so boring.

~ was able to stay up for three days in a row. “Sleep? What’s that?”

~ sonic / Naruto runs

~ class clown every year

~ it’s corona time. Coughs on people to scare them.

~ Can and will away with murder

~ stood on top of a moving car for fun. Then he jumped off, while it was still moving, and broke an arm and leg. No regrets.

~ Rain, lo-fi, next to the fireplace, Wrapped in a fluffy blanket, and hot chocolate. This is his comfort after a bad day.

~ absolutely loves rain. Running in it, jumping in puddles, catching raindrops on his tongue, and to sound of it.

~ he knows everyone's, and I mean EVERYONES, secrets but you won’t know his.

**_Romance:_ **

~ Proud pan-sexual. Has a preference of guys but wouldn’t mind dating a girl. Acts more gay tbh. His sister would be Bi. Beat the shit out a homophobe one time.

~ Not oblivious when it comes to crushes and stuff like that. He can clearly see the signs. He just wasn't looking for a relationship.

~ He is really harsh when it comes to rejection. Has no problem breaking your heart. (it has happened before).

~ Head empty. Only panta. Kokichi x panta is my OTP

~ doesn’t think anyone would actually love him.

~ If he actually falls in love, he’ll try to be better or annoy them more until all their attention is on him. ( depending on the person. Those will come later.)

~ proud bottom. He’s really a switch (Depending on the person) but prefers to be bottom.

~ flirts for the heck of it.

~ not afraid to make the first move but will help the other (if he likes them back)

~ has the average dick size for someone his height. ( i couldn’t bring myself to look this up. Kokichi is 5’1 in height so I would assume it’s small. Idk, if one of you weirdos look this up then let me know. I am curious)

~ kokichi doesn’t mind sex. He can live without but if his partner wants to go and he's in a good mood, he’ll do it. But yeah, he can live without it. Because of this, He has never failed no nut November. He truly is a king. (Kinda asexual is what I’m saying)

~ Asshole or not, this man is loyal and would never cheat. Unless it’s panta. Then it’s kinda you’re fault. You must be doing something wrong if he leaves you for a drink.

~ If you break up with him, He will keep calm during a break-up but break down when alone.

~ if he’s breaking with you, he will not be gentle about it. “I’m breaking up with you. I don’t wanna be near you any more. Byeeeee~” (Unless it’s Keebo, he the only one i can see him being gentle and considerate about it)

~ if he feels like he’s not getting enough attention and his annoying doesn’t get worse, he can and WILL make you jelly.

~ he has commitment issues but if he really does love someone, then he’ll actually try and work on it

~ after working on his commitment, the first few valentines, he’ll go all out.

~ he may be a virgin, be he does know how to seduce 


End file.
